cccd_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith Valley
Zenith Valley is a beautiful spot almost untouched by mankind. The Libraen Gateway leads to a hill in this valley and Cyrus and his freinds come here on a regular basis to relax and interact with the wildlife. The weather always seems to be perfect, with it being warm but a cool breeze always going through the valley. This place seems to emit an aura of Arcana here. The kid's abilities are more potent when they are in this area, and the weather is always perfect. The only time weather affects this area is during autumn when the leaves turn, and even the animals who live here seem more intellegent and friendly. Hills of Zenith and The Zenith Fields The main area in the valley and where the kids spend the most time. The portal opens up to this spot and they usually camp out in the open area. The wildlife in this area are also completely friendly and will often interact with the children. The emerald grass and open sky seems to be something out of a dream, and becuase of the uniqueness and personal attachment of the area the kids have never told anyone about it's existance. Ever Forest The forest that is adjacent to the hills. There is more wildlife in here, but most of it seems to go along with their lives and not interact with the children. Cyrus and his friends love to explore the forest and it's many streams and creeks. They practice stealth here and have competitions to see who can climb in the trees and maneuver around the forest the fastest. Cobalt Lake The lake near the southern tip of the valley. The water is always crystal-clear and perfect here and the kids love to go swimming in it. The fish in the lake seem to congregate more in the center so they stay out of the group's way, and the wildlife enjoy coming here for water. Mt. Titan and the Colossus Moutain Range The Colossus Moutain Range is a range that surrounds Zenith Valley. The moutains seem to be the guardians of sorts for the valley, as the Arcana emitting from it shields the valley from anyone trying to get through it. Legends say the Great Beings of Arc forged the moutains with pure Arcana magic to seal this area of the world from human touch for reasons unknown. The kids usually do not try to venture up into the moutains except near the base for occasional hikes, but even then they never go higher than the timberline, or even really high enough for the weather to get colder. Mt. Titan is the largest mountain of the range and stands tall at the northern most tip of the area. Legends tell that the most powerful of Arcana users sealed all of the Rune Magic the moutain range possed into the very insides of this single mountain, and it seems almost alive. If anyone tries to go into the mountain chances are they are never seen again. The magic of the mountain saved a hiker (an ancestor of Cyrus) and found goodness in his heart, and he allowed the man refuge into Zenith Valley, and even allowed him to return whenver he wished with a Gateway Rune. He was told to never allow the evil of Geis into the valley, and to this day the Libraens have upheld that promise. Hills of Zenith.jpg|Fields of Zenith Valley. this is a picture of the bottom of the hill where Cyrus and his friends emerge from the gateway. Zenith Fields.jpg|Another angle of the fields Zenith Planes.jpg|A picture showing the hills where Cyrus and his friends spend the most time. Cobalt Lake.jpg|A picture of Cobalt Lake and the Ever Forest on the other side of it. Ever Forest.jpg|A picture of Ever Forest nearing Autumn Mt. Titan.jpg|A picture depicting Mt. Titan and the Colossus Mountain Range Skies above Zenith.jpg|The Arcana in the mountains protects the valley. Even from above. Category:Locations